


Three Weeks

by Susan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susan/pseuds/Susan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Older guys double drabble. Schmoop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Weeks

The first week he kept busy – he fixed the front door screen, planted the garden, finished the book that had lingered on the bedside table for two months. He watched news instead of sports, Lost instead of 24. He was cheerful when Starsky called, told him to stay as long as his brother needed him. Told him he loved him.

The second week was longer. He bought roses for the front yard, cleaned the garage, paid bills. The second week was when he realized that he’d forgotten how to live alone. How to be happy in the silence. On the phone, he hid the loneliness as best he could, and asked Starsky how much longer it would take.

The third week – he never remembered agreeing to a third week – he told Starsky to come home. It came out angrier than he meant it, but Starsky just laughed. “Three more days, Hutch. You’ll live.”

He was watering the garden when Starsky stepped out of the cab.

”Nice roses, old man.”

Hutch nodded. “We’ll see. I hear they’re temperamental. How’s Nick?”

“Temperamental.”

He took a breath. “Three weeks, Starsk. I – ”

“I know.” Starsky smiled.

And that made the world right again.


End file.
